Paso por paso
by Daymin
Summary: Sakura desea saber el secreto de su esposo, aquel secreto que el hizo mejorar sus pasos de baile. Sasuke, bastante hábil, logra ganar ésta vez. [OS Sasusaku]


_¿Qué está ocurriéndome? Realmente no estoy segura, simplemente el SS ha estado en mi cabeza sin dejarme en paz. Como se darán cuenta, no soy una escritora casada con algún fandom, si me siento creativa respecto a x pareja, lo hago._

_El universo de Naruto le pertenece a **Kishimoto**, de ser mío el SS hubiera sido canon desde hace 10 años._

**Nota**: La parte en cursiva es un recuerdo.

* * *

**Paso por paso.**

_Sasusaku_

_Daymin_

Sasuke Uchiha tomó asiento, consiguiendo hacerse de un pequeño espacio en una de las bancas improvisadas del lugar, en un intento por aminorar la sensación de hacinamiento que comenzaba a presionarlo. La temporada de festivales finalmente había iniciado y, con ella, todos los habitantes de _Konoha_ se concentraban en el centro, dispuestos a celebrar, incluyendo a su familia, por supuesto.

El verano pasaba factura, siendo más caliente ese año, obligándoles a todos a agitar abanicos improvisados contra sus rostros en busca de un poco de alivio, aun así, ni el calor, ni la aglomeración, eran impedimento para el festín que se llevaba a cabo. Habían pasado cerca de cinco años desde la última vez que estuvo en la aldea durante esa temporada, quizá, debido ello, fue que Sakura y Sarada se empeñaron tanto en verse _más_ hermosas y arrastrarlo a la festividad.

Siendo sincero, nunca había disfrutado de las grandes multitudes, siempre prefirió los lugares tranquilos y silenciosos, pero _¿cómo le dices que no a las mujeres de la casa?_ Después de que pasaron meses esperado su regreso, planeando ese día, arreglándose durante largas horas. Era _impensable_ negarse.

Instintivamente recorrió la pista improvisada del lugar, largas tablas a lo largo de la calle, donde las personas bailaban y reían de manera divertida, en busca de su esposa e hija. Pronto las encontró, Sakura se mecía grácilmente, haciendo pasos exagerados y repitiéndolos varias veces, a juzgar por las señas que hacía, parecía intentar mostrarle a Sarada como hacerlo, quién lo repitió, de forma desastrosa debía reconocer.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente, agitando con más fuerza el abanico hacia él, Sarada tenía muchas cualidades similares a su madre pero, ese par de pies izquierdos, los había heredado de él. La danza no era talento nato en los Uchiha, aun así Sakura parecía seguir intentándolo con ánimo.

Sakura era de ese modo, _insistente_, no se daba por vencida tan fácil. Nunca se rindió con él. Y no sólo hablaba de su poco talento para el baile, sino de todos aquellos años de su juventud, invertidos en seguirle por el mundo, con el único deseo de salvarlo de aquella tremenda oscuridad solitaria, aún si él se empeñaba en cometer _error tras error._

Suspiró, algunas cosas eran difíciles de olvidar, y cerró sus ojos, intentando volver a orientar sus recuerdos, estrategia que le había facilitado la vida a lo largo de sus años, sin permitirse ser consumido por los malos recuerdos. Se lo debía a Sakura y a Sarada. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, pudo ver a Sakura reír, abrazando a su adolescente hija, dirigiéndose hacia él.

—_Querido_, ¿verdad que Sarada lo hace bien? —Su esposa pronto se posicionó a su lado, sujetándolo del brazo. Sarada se sentó al lado contrario de manera firme, ajustándose los anteojos.

—Baila tan bien cómo lo hacía yo a su edad. —Admitió, viendo a Sarada sonrojarse rápidamente, mientras la risa de Sakura fluía animadamente.

— _¡Papá!_ —Chilló ella. —Mamá estuvo diciéndome el pésimo bailarín que eres.

—Que_ era_. —Corrigió Sakura. —Tu padre ha mejorado muchísimo, ¿no es así, querido?

Él se limitó a asentir.

— ¿Cómo lo lograste, papá?

—Sakura me enseñó. —Respondió enseguida, sintiendo inmediatamente el ligero apretón dulce de su esposa sobre su hombro.

—_Mmh_...Pues no hizo mucho por mí.

— ¡Eso fue porque no estabas prestando atención! —Le recriminó Sakura.

— ¡_Oh_, Boruto!

—Sí, justo como ahora. —Agregó la mujer, viendo a su hija correr hacia el chico rubio. —Aunque si lo pienso…yo nunca te enseñé a bailar, Sasuke-kun. —Murmuró, tocándose la barbilla de manera vacilante.

Cuando miró a su esposa, pudo ver de inmediato _esa mirada_, aquella que le decía _"quiero una explicación"._

—Hace un momento estabas jactándote sobre talento como maestra con Sarada. —Contratacó, pero la suspicacia de su esposa no disminuyó. —Vamos a caminar. —Agregó, ofreciéndole la mano.

Sakura brincó de inmediato, aceptando gustosa. Sasuke había ganado ésta vez, consiguiendo desviar el tema.

La verdad era que Sakura tenía razón, no había sido ella quien le mostró como moverse sin pisarla o tropezarse con sus propios pies, si era sincero, nadie le había mostrado, simplemente había _entrenado_ solo, porque sí, para el Uchiha bailar era tan difícil como cualquier entrenamiento ninja.

Caminando, tomados de la mano entre tantas personas, fue inevitable para él recordar aquellos años en los que viajó junto a Sakura, de pueblo en pueblo, conociendo el mundo. Habían sido años gloriosos.

Justo en un festival como ese había comenzado su interés poco genuino por aprender a bailar.

— _¡Sasuke-kun, mira! —Le había dicho Sakura, apuntando a todo y a nada a la vez._

_Ese día habían llegado a un pequeño pueblo, donde después de comprar provisiones y comer, Sakura había escuchado que tendrían un festival por la noche. Sasuke no fue capaz de darle un no por respuesta, si lo pensaba bien, aquello se estaba convirtiendo en un mal hábito. _

_La música tradicional era fuerte y animada, haciendo a los aldeanos bailar, parecían divertirse, por lo que inevitablemente Sakura se vio llamada, llevándolo a él también._

—_Vamos, Sasuke-kun, bailemos. —Dejó que ella lo jalara y llevara al centro, entre todas esas personas, sólo para permanecer quieto. — ¿Ocurre algo?— Preguntó ella, arrugando sus cejas en una expresión preocupada._

_Por primera vez, Sasuke se enfrentó a una situación tan trivial pero tan poco conocida para él. Se avergonzó de inmediato, recriminándose por dejarse llevar hasta ahí._

—_No sé bailar. —Murmuró apenas audible, demasiado apenado._

_Si era sincero, no podía recordar ni siquiera si alguna vez lo intentó._

—_Todos sabemos bailar, Sasuke-kun, se trata del estilo propio. —Le sonrió, tomándolo de su mano, intentando guiarlo._

_Había sido un espectáculo lamentable en verdad. Al finalizar la canción, Sakura había sido pisada cuatro veces y Sasuke juraba que estaba a nada de rendirse ante el cansancio._

_Sakura había sonreído divertida ante su estado._

—_Pero que tenemos aquí, el heredero del Sharingan no ha podido seguirme el paso. —Rio ella._

_El comentario, aunque divertido, estaba libre de malicia, Sakura simplemente había gozado la sensación de poder superar en algo a su brillante novio._

_Sasuke había estado lo suficientemente avergonzado como para intentarlo de nuevo._

—Has estado muy callado. —El comentario de su esposa lo sacó de sus recuerdos. El bullicio comenzaba a desaparecer a sus espaldas, mientras caminaban a lo largo de la aldea. — ¿Ocurre algo, querido?

—Estaba recordando. —Respondió. —Pensaba en nuestro viaje juntos.

El sonido dulce que salió de los labios de Sakura le hizo sonreír.

—Han pasado _tantos_ años, fue la mejor luna de miel. —Afirmó ella.

Sasuke dejó salir un suave murmullo divertido, antes de agregar: — Durante ese viaje nos hicimos novios y nos casamos, yo diría que fue _más_ que sólo una_ luna de miel._

—También nació Sarada. —Añadió divertida.

Tenían tantos recuerdos juntos de aquel viaje, recuerdos embarazosos y divertidos, románticos y emotivos. Había sido el inicio de los profundos lazos que tenían ahora, el inicio de su vida, juntos. El comienzo de la familia Uchiha-Haruno.

En aquel viaje, Sasuke se había esmerado con todas sus fuerzas para ser el indicado, deseaba que Sakura lo amara, no sólo por el dulce recuerdo del primer amor que tenía hacia él, sino por el hombre en el que se estaba convirtiendo, uno nuevo, que había aprendido de sus errores y estaba dispuesto a enmendarlos y nunca repetirlos.

Había sido más sincero, más abierto e, incluso, más divertido, aceptando las locas ideas que tenía Sakura, riendo en el transcurso, siendo feliz de verdad. Atreviéndose a decir _"Te amo"_ y dar tantos besos como pudo.

—Sakura. —Le llamó, deteniendo su andar.

— ¿Si? —Al detenerse quedaron uno frente al otro, haciendo notoria la diferencia de estaturas.

El cabello rosado de Sakura era nuevamente largo, sujetado en un lindo moño, con algunos mechones rebeldes y renuentes a permanecer en su lugar. Sasuke llevó sus dedos a uno de esos mechones, acomodándolo detrás de la oreja.

Sakura le miró expectante, en completa admiración. Si bien, aunque Sasuke pasaba largos periodos de tiempo fuera de la aldea, ese no era motivo alguno para aminorar el tremendo amor que sentía por él. Sasuke seguía siendo increíble.

Sasuke no agregó palabra alguna, simplemente tomó a su esposa y comenzó a balancearse suavemente. Sakura se sorprendió, estaban bailando al compás de la música que apenas y lograba llegar a ellos debido a su distancia del festival.

Sus cuerpos se amoldaban de manera familiar, cada uno adivinando los movimientos del otro, sin prisas o contratiempos.

—Realmente has mejorado. —Susurró en su hombro, aspirando el dulce aroma familiar de su cercanía.

Sakura no había mentido sobre la mejora en los movimientos de su esposo, aún recordaba los horribles pisotones que recibió la primera vez que bailaron.

—O tal vez tú has empeorado. —Dijo, recibiendo inmediatamente un suave golpecito en el pecho, haciéndole reír.

—Sasuke-kun, soy tu esposa, no debes tener ningún secreto. —Sasuke se arrepintió de bajar la mirada para ver los dulces ojos jade de su esposa, estaba usando _esa_ mirada.

Esa mirada que le había hecho cometer locuras. Aun así se mantuvo firme.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Sasuke-kun…

—Simplemente mejoré.

Sasuke se inclinó y depositó un pequeño beso en la frente de su esposa, ahí donde suele tocarla con sus dedos para prometerle siempre regresar de sus misiones.

—Mentiroso. —Murmuró, aferrándose con fuerza a su amado esposo, rindiéndose de inmediato, después de todo Sasuke estaba siendo bastante cariñoso, y no iba a desperdiciarlo por su curiosidad, ya tendría otra oportunidad para averiguar.

Sasuke sonrió inevitablemente, rodeando el cuerpo de su esposa con un poco más de fuerza, acercándola más, para, finalmente, detener el movimiento de sus cuerpos y hundir su rostro en el sedoso cabello ajeno.

—Te amo. —Le dijo, tan bajo y suave que fácilmente se confundía con la música del lugar, pero Sakura escuchó claramente.

—También te amo, cariño. —Le respondió, disfrutando la noche cálida y el abrazo dulce de su amado esposo.

Sasuke amaba a su esposa, amaba todo lo que le ofreció, amaba la familia que le brindó, aun así, prefirió reservarse para sí mismo –_y tal vez para Sarada en un futuro de ser necesario_\- que había usado el _Sharingan_ y su poder de réplica para mejorar sus pasos.

Y, de manera _muy_ secreta, había memorizado cada uno de los pasos que hacía su esposa al bailar, copiando _paso por paso_, aún si eso significó largo entrenamiento.

Sakura lo valía, siempre lo hizo.

**Fin.**

* * *

_¿Les ha gustado? Me pareció muy linda la idea de Sasuke intentando solucionar sus problemas de coordinación al momento de bailar, porque sí, puedo jurar que Sasuke tiene dos pies izquierdos._

_Muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus bonitos comentarios _


End file.
